The present invention relates to educational games and, in its preferred mode, has particular applicability to board games.
Young children ordinarily learn the alpha-numeric system by rote. As is well known, children react poorly to this type of learning. It is one object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which stimulates interest in young children to learn the alphabetic and/or numeric systems.
Another object is to provide an apparatus to teach young children the alphabetic or numeric system which makes learning fun, challenging, and creative.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for showing young children how the letters of the alphabet and/or the digits used in the decimal system are structured, but without the use of any writing instruments, or other sharp or potentially dangerous objects.
Still another object of the present game after the basic structure of the alphanumeric system is acquired is to provide an apparatus which is fun to play, may have varied game rules for different ages, and which stimulates interest in creating letters of the alphabet and combining such letters into words, thus enabling children to learn to spell, practice addition in scoring and learning strategy with each move to achieve the highest score.